Travel in a recreational vehicle (RV) has become quite popular in recent years. This form of travel allows a traveler(s) to enjoy the amenities of their own home while out on the road traveling and visiting different areas or regions. Some of the comforts provided by an RV includes a bed(s), a bathroom(s), a kitchenette(s) as well as a variety of other personal amenities. Waste from the bathroom toilet(s) and/or shower(s) and the sink(s) of the bathroom and/or kitchenette are typically collected in an internal a sewage holding tank of the RV which must be periodically emptied.
RV camping and/or recreation areas generally provide a fixed waste pipe located within the ground at each site of the RV camping and/or recreation areas. This fixed waste pipe permits each RV to attach a flexible RV sewer line to the fixed waste pipe and allow the traveler to operate the shower, toilet and sinks and directly dispose of such waste without unnecessary filling the RV's sewage holding tank.
One problem with this arrangement, however, is that different RV camping and/or recreation areas often have different types and/or sizes of fixed waste pipes. As a result of such variation in the fixed waste pipes from camp site to camp site, often times the flexible sewer line from the RV does not tightly engage with the fixed waste pipe at certain RV camping and/or recreation areas. If the flexible sewer line does not engage with the fixed waste pipe in a sufficiently tight fashion, noxious gases and fumes may constantly escape from the fixed waste pipe past the flexible RV sewer line. This creates an unpleasant odorous situation for the traveler(s).
There are many recreation vehicle sewer line adapters on the market today which are somewhat effective in combating this problem. However, such sewer line adapters often require much assembly and include a multitude of different parts in order to connect the flexible RV sewer line to the fixed waste pipe at the RV camping and/or recreation area.
In addition, when a camping site at an RV camping and/or recreation areas is not occupied, it is desirable to adequately cap or cover the fixed waste pipe of each such unoccupied camp site during the entire period of time that the site remains unoccupied. Such capping or covering blocks or prevents the escape of noxious gases and fumes therefrom. Prior art plugs or caps, used to close such open waste pipes, have met with limited success also because of the various different types and sizes of the fixed waste pipes which the prior art plugs or caps must properly engage.